


Teraz chcę być twoim psem

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Hannibal, smut będzie w drugim rozdziale
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: Hannibal jest wilkołakiem, którego Will znalazł podczas jednego ze swoich lunatycznych spacerów i przygarnął. Will nie wie, że Hanni nie jest zwykłym psem.Alternatywny sezon pierwszy, w którym Will jeszcze nie poznał Hanniego-człowieka, mimo że już pracuje z Jackiem.Pierwszy rozdział jest z punktu widzenia Hannibala, drugi będzie z punktu widzenia Willa, ale pojawi się dopiero za jakiś czas (przyszły weekend, może? Spróbuję się pośpieszyć).Sequel do promptuHannictober 13: werewolves.





	Teraz chcę być twoim psem

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm ready to close my eyes  
> And now I'm ready to close my mind  
> And now I'm ready to feel your hand  
> And lose my heart on the burning sands  
> And now I wanna be your dog  
> And now I wanna be your dog  
> Now I wanna be your dog
> 
> (The Stooges)

Życie z Willem Grahamem było źródłem nieustającej frustracji Hannibala.

Przede wszystkim – jego dom. Hannibal wiedział, na co się skazuje, już kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał Willa - stąpającego chwiejnie środkiem odludnej autostrady, odzianego jedynie w cienki, sprany podkoszulek i bokserki. Był późny październik i Will drżał z zimna, a z gardła Hannibala – ku jego absolutnemu zaskoczeniu  – wydobył się niski, posesywny pomruk. Uszy Willa drgnęły, ale Will nadal brnął przed siebie, zatopiony we śnie, samotny w jesiennej mgle. Hannibal porzucił na wpół zjedzonego tłumacza („tłumoczka”, pomyślał Hannibal z niesmakiem) antycznej poezji i podążył za swoim śniącym mężczyzną, który pachniał tanim mydłem, psami i niepokojem.

Kiedy patrolujący okolicę policjanci zapakowali półprzytomnego Willa do radiowozu, Hannibal po prostu wskoczył za nim na tylne siedzenie i położył się zaborczo na jego kolanach. Will natychmiast wczepił drżące palce w jego futro i Hannibal niemal zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Irracjonalny strach Willa drażnił jego nozdrza i oblepiał go niczym pajęczyna, ale ulatniał się z każdą chwilą i gdy dotarli na miejsce, prawie nie było po nim śladu. Hannibal zerknął na samotny dom i z rezygnacją zaakceptował swój los.

Posiadłość Willa nie była zapuszczona. Will potrafił spędzać całe wolne dnie na łataniu, poprawianiu i remontowaniu swojego gniazdka. Był prawdziwą złotą rączką i Hannibal zawsze z zafascynowaniem patrzył, jak Will godzinami dłubie w tym czy innym mechanizmie. Zafascynowanie to jednak podszyte było zgrozą, bo Will zazwyczaj dłubał w owym mechanizmie na środku pokoju. Dywan w tym miejscu był wyliniały i poplamiony smarem, mimo rozkładanych na czas dłubania gazet.

Zresztą dywan był wyliniały i w innych miejscach. Życie w towarzystwie siedmiu psów ma swoją cenę, nawet jeśli jeden z tych psów nie jest tym, na co wygląda.

Will naprawiał to, co wymagało naprawy, ale nie robił nic, by zamienić samotny dom w Wolf Trap w coś więcej niż tylko miejsce, gdzie spał. Jego meble były praktyczne i wytrzymałe, ale pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wdzięku, a jedyną ozdobą nie odziedziczoną po poprzednich właścicielach domu była kolekcja porcelanowych psów. Hannibal marszczył z niesmakiem nos, ilekroć jego wzrok padał na te paskudztwa.

Więc tak, jego nowe miejsce zamieszkania było jednym ze źródeł frustracji Hannibala. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się wymykać nocami do własnego domu, by popławić się w luksusie, ale droga tam i powrotem zabierała kilka godzin, nawet jeśli decydował się na ryzyko podjechania samochodem, więc wizyty z czasem stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu Hannibal zrezygnował z nich zupełnie. Ryzyko było zresztą zbyt duże – doktor Hannibal Lecter był na kilkumiesięcznym urlopie poza granicami kraju, spowodowanym traumatycznym przeżyciem, i nie mógł być widziany w Baltimore. Ani on, ani tym bardziej jego pies.

Kolejnym źródłem frustracji była kuchnia Willa. Kuchnia jako pomieszczenie w zasadzie nie istniała – Will na co dzień używał głównie mikrofalówki i przenośnej kuchenki turystycznej; większą artylerię w rodzaju grilla czy piecyka wytaczał tylko w weekendy, i to tylko wtedy, gdy wcześniej miał czas złowić obiad.

Kuchnia jako czynność gotowania – jeśli nie liczyć owych sporadycznych weekendów – zostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie dlatego, że była zła, co to to nie. Will przygotowywał pożywienie dla siebie i dla psów i Hannibal z pewnym zakłopotaniem przyznawał, że pozbawiona przypraw, ale bogata w witaminy breja pozostawiała miły posmak na jego dużo mniej wyrafinowanych psich kubkach smakowych. Zdarzyło mu się też spróbować Willowych weekendowych ryb, kiedy Willa nie  było w domu, i stwierdził, że choć daleko im było do katalońskiej zarzueli, miały jednak swoisty rustykalny i niepowtarzalny urok. Niepowtarzalny, gdyż jakkolwiek Hannibal by się nie starał, jakkolwiek uważnie nie obserwowałby każdego ruchu Willa, kiedy ten je przygotowywał, nigdy nie udało mu się odtworzyć smaku weekendowych ryb, gdy Willowi zdarzało się wyjechać na dłużej i zostawić gromadkę psów pod opieką Alany (i Hannibala, ale o tym nikt nie wiedział). Niezdolność przygotowania tak prostej, zdawałoby się, potrawy frustrowała Hannibala niepomiernie i doktor postawił sobie za cel ćwiczenie tak długo, aż wreszcie uda mu się sporządzić idealną poisson à la Will.

No, może nie idealną. Idealna poisson à la Will nie miałaby w sobie ani grama ryby.

Co jednak dużo bardziej frustrowało Hannibala w Willowej kuchni, to brak urozmaicenia. Will prowadził zasadniczo siedzący i osiadły tryb życia, chyba że Jack zmusił go do wycieczki poza stan, co ostatnio zdarzało się coraz częściej. Ale nawet wtedy Will rzadko brał udział w pościgu. Jedyną formą aktywnego spędzania czasu były dla niego długie spacery z psami; poza tym Will przez całe godziny ślęczał nad papierami, czy to pisząc, czy to sprawdzając egzaminy, często do białego rana. To zdecydowanie nie był zdrowy styl życia i było to po Willu widać: w jego poszarzałej od braku słońca twarzy, w zapadniętych i podkrążonych oczach, w sposobie, w jaki się poruszał, w tym, jak często dręczyły go bóle głowy.

Już nawet nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo wycieńczała Willa jego własna wyobraźnia.

Hannibal ubolewał nad tym, że nie mógł ingerować w Willowy jadłospis. Ileż sił dałaby mu zdrowa porcja warzyw zebranych z Hannibalowego ogródka! Jakich rumieńców nabrałby po dodaniu do swojej diety innego rodzaju mięsa! Ba, nawet jego ulubiona ryba mogła stać się podstawą wykwintnego i energetyzującego dania, gdyby tylko Hannibal został dopuszczony do głosu.

Ale Hannibal musiał trzymać język za zębami i cierpieć w milczeniu.

Następnym powodem frustracji – połączonej z zazdrością – był fakt, że dla Willa Hannibal nie był numerem jeden. Nie był nawet numerem dwa. Gorzej: był tylko jednym z siedmiu (siedmiu!) mieszkających z Willem psów. Największym i najprzystojniejszym, prawda, ale ewidentnie na Willu nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Will kochał swoje psy miłością cierpliwą i jednakową i nigdy nie okazywał żadnemu uczuć cieplejszych niż pozostałym. Dla Hannibala było to równoznaczne czarnej polewce. Hannibal nie miał zamiaru zadowalać się mdłym, letnim posiłkiem serwowanym plebsowi, kiedy mógł mieć gorącą, sycącą i specjalnie dla niego przygotowaną ucztę złożoną z wielu dań, którą – jak wiedział – Will miał do zaoferowania komuś, kto zdobyłby jego względy.

Wszystkie te powody frustracji dałoby się łatwo usunąć, gdyby Hannibal zdecydował się objawić Willowi swoją ludzką twarz. Jednak Hannibal znał już Willa na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że większe szanse miał jako czworonóg. Hannibal-człowiek sromotnie przegrałby z Hannibalem-wilkiem i nawet jeśli w praktyce oznaczało to, że jeden z Hannibalów wygrał, oznaczało to również, że jeden z Hannibalów przegrał, a Hannibal nie zamierzał – i nie umiał - przegrywać.

Dlatego też Hannibal dobrowolnie skazywał się na cierpienie, co wkrótce uświadomiło mu, że istnieje jeszcze jeden powód do bycia sfrustrowanym z powodu życia pod jednym dachem z Willem Grahamem.

Zapach.

Początkowo Hannibal nie poświęcał mu większej uwagi. To znaczy tak, był świadomy tego, że Will pachnie apetycznie i zachęcająco, nawet jeśli umiejętnie – choć bezwiednie – ukrywa ten fakt poprzez stosowanie najsmrodliwszych wód po goleniu dostępnych w amerykańskich sieciówkach. Pewnego dnia jednak Jack zaciągnął Willa na jedną ze scen Hannibala – prawdę mówiąc, była to scena dedykowana specjalnie Willowi, więc Hannibal czekał z niecierpliwością na jego powrót i reakcję – po której Willa dopadła seria conocnych koszmarów i aromat jego słodkiego strachu i podniecenia nasilił się tak, że zdawał się wsiąkać w same ściany. Nic nie dawało pranie pościeli – zapach Willa unosił się na każdej drobince powietrza. Wsączył się nawet w sierść psiej gromadki i Hannibal po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zaadoptował Willa, znajdował olfaktoryczną przyjemność w ich towarzystwie.

Do czasu, aż obudził się z nosem w sierści Winstona i z poranną erekcją i uświadomił sobie, że ma problem.

Hannibal nie miewał problemów. Nie na długo przynajmniej. Jeśli jakiś pojawił się na jego drodze, zazwyczaj kończył na talerzu. Jakkolwiek smakowicie Will by nie pachniał, powodowany przez niego problem nie był jednak natury talerzowej.

Hannibal sam nie wiedział, które dni były gorsze: te, kiedy Will był w domu i doktor musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymywać się przed wciśnięciem nosa w jego aromatyczną pachę lub między mocarne uda, czy te, kiedy Willa nie było i Hannibal z zażenowaniem przyłapywał się na wąchaniu swoich psich towarzyszy w poszukiwaniu jego zapachu.

Chociaż nie, odpowiedź była oczywista. Hannibal nie należał do osób, które odmawiają sobie przyjemności tylko dlatego, że ktoś mógłby uznać je za nieprzystojne. Will nie raz musiał odpychać jego natarczywy nos lub trzepnąć go po nim gazetą. Hannibal przyjmował to z godnością, ale też z coraz większą frustracją.

Will pachniał jak samica w rui.

Hannibal wiedział, że to fizycznie nieprawdopodobne – każdy zapach był charakterystyczny, nic w przyrodzie nie pachniało tak samo, nie dla istot, które poznawały świat poprzez nos – ale jednak. Unikatowy koktajl feromonów Willa, wspomagany adrenaliną, nadawał mu woń chętnej suki. Nic dziwnego, że psy go uwielbiały. Hannibal mógł tylko dziękować losowi, że Will miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo z samca alfy, by powstrzymać ich zapędy.

Jeśli o niego chodzi, Hannibal uważał Willową autorytarność za coś tym bardziej kuszącego. Nic nie było tak powabne, jak starcie dwóch równych sobie indywiduów.

Im dłużej mieszkał z Willem, tym mniej znajdował powodów, dla których miałby trzymać swoje libido na wodzy. Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, kiedy ostatni powód prysnął niczym mydlana bańka i Hannibal przystąpił do ataku.


End file.
